The present invention relates generally to heating devices, and more particularly, to a radiant heating panel and process of fabricating such a panel wherein the panel framework or housing and the panel rear surface insulation are formed in one piece by a single process.
Radiant heating panels have been manufactured in a number of different forms. In one form as marketed by the assignee of the present application, a generally rectangular heating panel of 21/2 to 3 feet in width by perhaps as much as 3 to 4 feet in length and designed to either hang on a wall, much like a picture, or to be free-standing with a rear leg extending therefrom in a tripod fashion, has been constructed in much the same manner as one would construct a picture frame. In this known radiant heating panel, a metal border or frame confines a front sheet metal surface to the back of which is adhered a flat foil sheet which encapsulates an electrical heating element. Behind the foil heating sheet, insulation is positioned and finally a rear panel of a pressed fiberboard forms the back of the radiant heating panel. In operation, the front metal sheet becomes warm but not extremely hot and radiant heat emanates from this surface for warming persons within the room and near the heater. The insulating material between the heating element and the rear panel of the device keeps that rear panel and walls or other structures, against which the radiant heating panel might be positioned, relatively cool, thereby not only improving the efficiency of the radiant heating device but also minimizing the likelihood of heat damage or fire.
This known heating panel requires the sequential positioning of a multiplicity of parts in its manufacturing process with the resulting end product, while aptly suited to its intended use, being relatively expensive.
It would be highly desirable to retain all of the advantageous features of the above-described heating panel, while reducing the overall cost of manufacturing such a heating panel.